


Early mornings

by mugen



Series: Haikyuu Positivity Project [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Mornings, Self-indulgent fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy mornings, this turned out sappier than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Sleepy early mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff for the prompt "turtlenecks and silly mugs and someone is ticklish". Today we all need it.

If Tooru had to name something he hated in winter it had to be the dark early mornings. He loved the lazy afternoons in the weekends, curling up under the kotatsu, poking Hajime with his foot till his boyfriend acknowledged him; he loved the warm sweaters and wearing the wobbly scarf Hajime knitted for him for last Christmas. He loved when Hajime lent him one of his gloves and held his hand whenever Tooru accidentally forgot his gloves at home.

(” _What do you mean it was not an accident, Iwa-chan?_ ”)

But a morning class was a morning class. However much he hated it he had to go: his spot as a starter on the volleyball team depended on class attendance among other things.

Hajime had an 8am class on Tuesdays and Thursdays while Tooru had them from Wednesday till Friday. Thursdays were a bunch of grumbling and bumping into furniture (and each other) at 5:30 in the morning. Hajime dealt with waking up early a little better than Tooru. His university was also closer to their tiny apartment than Tooru’s so technically he didn’t have to wake up the same time as Tooru. He could have slept in for half an hour, but he almost never did.

When Tooru emerged from the bathroom, Hajime was already dressed and he wordlessly shoved a steaming mug of coffee in Tooru’s face. He took it and drank it in three long gulps. The mug was Tooru’s favorite—it was a joke gift from Makki when they were still in high school—it was chipped in two places and the handle could fall off any minute but Tooru refused to use another mug. Hajime’s favorite, on the other hand was a bright pink one Tooru bought him at Hajime’s university’s gift shop. Tooru regretted buying it ever since.

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” Tooru mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Hajime’s cheek when he moved around him to grab two plates.

“Morning,” was Hajime’s sleepy answer.

The mornings were quiet affairs. They were both sleep-tousled and slow, but they had a routine. There was a lot of side-stepping each other and squeezing both of them into the tiny bathroom.

“Go change, I’ll make breakfast,” Hajime offered.

After setting the table Tooru changed into the first pair of jeans he found that were his and not Hajime’s, grabbed a black turtleneck and stole his boyfriend’s favorite green sweater. When Hajime saw him in it, he just raised an eyebrow.

“It looks better on me anyway,” Tooru said, grinning. He knew it wasn't true—actually, both of them knew it wasn't true, but Hajime let him wear it anyway.

They ate breakfast while Tooru complained about his Intro to Sports Medicine teacher and the man’s obsession with black and white sweater vests. It was not an unusual rant; they had countless of similar conversations before.

(” _Like you’re the one to talk.”_

 _“Mean, Iwa-chan!”_ )

Thursday was Tooru’s day to wash the dishes. He complained about that endlessly and this morning was not an exception. Tooru knew Hajime tuned him out sometimes but he didn’t care.

”I have to deal with Mr. Watanabe’s ugly mug at the crack of dawn and I have no breaks till afternoon practice and you know how much I hate—”

Tooru stopped mid-rant when Hajime stepped behind him and hugged him. He leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace with a content sigh.

Hajime pushed down the collar of Tooru’s shirt and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Iwa-chaaan,” Tooru whined, but let out a giggle. “You know how ticklish I am.”

Hajime laughed softly in his ear and hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://mahoushoujc.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahoushoujc).


End file.
